Spawn
by sammyjaredgirl
Summary: Dean's latest sexual conquest proves to be a living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story is not for the squeamish. It starts out 'purty' but then it gets ugly (only for this chapter anyway)… so don't say I didn't warn you. I will not be held responsible for any trauma caused. Thank you to devastatingly dashing Dean for being fictional, hence no guilt on my part. He makes such a cute and compliant toy. Also, you might enjoy this story if you are slightly cracky. Unbetaed so forgive the mistakes that might pop up.

**Spawn**

Chapter One

The name on the modest little building said "Giuseppe's". It was a family owned Italian bar and restaurant. And the food was first class, considering that the town was smaller that an ashtray and the population was made up of hillbillies. And it was called, aptly, Concrete. Dean shoveled Penne and Bolognese sauce into his mouth. After chewing for a few seconds, he looked up to find Sam glaring at him, disapprovingly.

"What?" Dean seemed to ask, around his pulverized Italian mouthful.

"Close your mouth when you chew." Sam hissed "It's disgusting."

"Listen, Primrose, I don't tell you how to eat your girly salad. Don't tell me how to eat my man-sized meal." Dean said all those words with his mouth still full.

"It's a Caesar salad, Dean. And it's really good. You wanna try some."

Dean made a show of gagging, dropping his fork and holding his chest. The fake choking lasts slightly longer than necessary and finally, he sighed at Sam with mock-relief.

"Sorry about that, man. I thought of your vile salad in my mouth and almost threw up. But I'm okay, now."

Sam didn't even blink at that. Some of the customers were staring at them, mouths hanging open, puréed contents on full disgusting display. Sam was so used to Dean's attention-whoring that he didn't even blush anymore.

"You're really funny, you know that." Sam said, flatly, not even bothering to come up with something original or smart.

"Well, I gotta." Dean said with mock seriousness, "Somebody's gotta bring some color into your dull little life."

Sam watched as Dean flashed him a grin and went back to shoveling. Sam smiled softly. Dean had no idea how accurate he was. Sam stole a thankful glance at his clueless brother and went back to nibbling.

"I'm not sleeping in the car, Dean." Sam bristled, "That thing that I thought about you, an hour ago. Well, I'm taking it back. You're a douche."

"Oh, come on Sammy?" Dean groveled, and yes, only Sam's allowed to see that side of him. "This could be a life-altering experience."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing this nonsense.

"Fucking some one night stand is never life altering." Irritation made Sam potty-mouthed.

"Fucking _that _one night stand _is_ life-altering." Dean countered, discreetly, bobbing his head at the Monica Bellucci look alike. Sam didn't want to look at her. He knew if he did, he would get a raging hard-on and not only would that be embarrassing, it would also prove Dean's case.

"Yeah, I get it, okay." Sam concurred, "She's a knockout. I'm really happy for you, Dean, believe me. But why do I have to sleep in the car, every time you wanna scratch an itch."

"Cos, she has a room-mate who's a light sleeper, and from what she told me, skilled lovers make her ..er .. vocal. And I know I've got skills. Oh, c'mon Sammy, motels were built specifically for vocal chicks." Dean's whining now. Again, something he only does in Sam's presence. Sam shook his head. There was no use fighting a horny Dean. Horny Dean was a stubborn mule.

"I'll get another room." he murmured, defeated, and Dean shot him that boyish "can-get-away-with-anything" grin. Sam always wondered how Dean could smile like that after everything he had been through. Dean winked an eye (his way of saying thank you) and turned to go to the beaming and beautiful Monica look-alike. He stopped, however and turned; a curious look on his face.

"What _were_ you thinking an hour ago?"

"No chick-flick moments." Sam blurted, grabbing his laptop and making a run for it. Dean smiled warmly at his frantically retreating brother.

Monica was over-eager. Her name was not Monica but Dean had to call her something. Shockingly (for such a classy looking lady) she didn't want to trade names. Anonymous sex was a kink for her apparently. Dean didn't care, as long as he got some. They kissed and groped each other from the door to the bed. Monica would have torn his shirt off, if he handed pulled away and stripped quickly. As soon as he was naked, she was on him again, pushing him to lie flat on his back, shoving her tongue into his eager gasping mouth and reaching down to squeeze his cock. He was painfully hard and bewildered at her eagerness. Toppy bitch, he thought gleefully. He was grinning like a loon, when she impaled herself fully on him. That's when he stopped grinning. Because, she was dry down there. Wasn't she supposed to be flooding up a storm? And the lubeless friction felt like he was rubbing his dick against cement. It hurt. But, by some miracle, he was still hard. He wasn't turned on, just hard.

Dean realized two things at that point. One: he'd forgotten the rubber, which was a first. He'd never been so fucking hungry for it. He itched for it usually, but this was like breaking out with a rash. Two: there was a horrible but familiar stench in the room. It hadn't been there before. Dean wracked his mind trying to attach a memory to the stench. That's when it hit him. He had endured the same filthy odor in hell; the smell of burning blood and decaying flesh. And the stench was oozing from the bitch on top of him. That's it, thought Dean, quality time is over. He reached out to punch her, but froze. Her eyes went red (as opposed to the usual black with other demons). Well, that's new, Dean gaped at the still thrusting creature. He didn't know what type of demon it was. Perfect. All he knew was that _it_ was horny and _he_ wasn't wearing a condom. Dean became desperate, pushing up with his hips, trying to dislodge her, only to find that his strength was quickly draining away. He was barely able to whimper in pain, when she started to tighten like a vise around him. Hell memories came flooding back to him, thanks to that damn stench: the disembowelments, the rivers of blood and faeces, the look of agony and horror on the faces of the damned. Please, Dean thought, please stop.

The tears and shame came from nowhere. He was so eager for this bitch. He brought this on himself. Dean closed his eyes…willing it to end…willing it to stop. He wondered if the thing planned on killing him. The thought of Sammy finding his corpse like this, the next morning, mortified him. The creature's hips speeded up, the dry friction so agonizing that Dean's eyes flew open. When she pulled him completely into her and held him there, baring her teeth, body arching and keeping that pose, Dean realized that she must have come. Well, it's about time, Dean thought. This was the first time he'd been with a girl who hadn't cared if he got off or not. The beast gasped, tired and started to fall backwards, until she was resting completely on his legs, despite still straddling him, his hardness still buried inside of her. His lower body was pinned under her shockingly heavy body. In any other circumstances, Dean would have really admired her body's pretzel-like quality. But, not now. In fact, Dean was sickened by the thought of ever touching another female again, which was surprising considering he was still hard as a rock. Dean didn't fret over that detail. He knew the bitch was making it happen. He didn't know how. He just knew. The creature and Dean lay like that for what was probably one minute, but seemed like an hour. The tears fell incessantly and fear grew. What was it planning to do? It was just lying there like a discarded pretzel, doing nothing. Dean needed to get away from that bed, from her. He didn't want to be touched anymore. He needed to shower, get the stench off him.

He felt the creature move above him. Good, he thought, now she'll either leave or kill me. Dean would have preferred death to facing Sammy tomorrow. The damn kid was too darn perceptive. I can't tell him, Dean's panicked mind screamed, Sammy can't find out about this. His thoughts stopped, however, when he realized that something even worse was going to happen. The creature was not moving. It was just her belly that was jostling around. Dean's head was rested on the uncomfortably hard pillow, so he could see despite having no strength to raise his head. And what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Her abdomen was becoming distended, right before his eyes. In ten seconds flat, the bitch managed to accomplish something a normal woman had to suffer through for nine months. The belly, however, was growing even larger. Dean thought about that movie about the alien dude who fucked all these chicks and knocked them up and then their bellies grew and the babies came bursting out of them and the poor hot chicks died and the alien dude kept all the babies. Dean stopped thinking. That was clearing not going to happen in this case…because the bump was not a growing baby. Dean watched in horror as the belly button opened up and a wrinkled, straggly-hair, big-breasted, partially decomposing, fully grown female torso emerged. She had talons instead of hands; three fingers, one thumb, like an eagle. She even screeched like one, and Dean startled. The hell-smell was completely unbearable now.

Dean was bewildered. It has one lower body and two upper bodies. What the hell was this thing? Succubus, hag, witch … none of them were like this creature. When the creature's talons reached forward, Dean's mind screamed, and when he thought he heard a stern 'Silence!', for the first time ever, Dean Winchester did as a demon told him to. His fear was that paramount. The creature picked him up and hugged him to her ugly bosom, coaxing his mouth open with a demanding thumb. When he felt her large nipple push into his slack mouth, Dean cried openly and without shame. The stern voice spoke again; 'Suckle'. And even though Dean's mind was repulsed, his mouth complied; suckling and tugging on the heavy nipple. When he felt metallic thick liquid spurt into his mouth, his mind screamed, 'Kill me. Kill me, now. I wanna die, please.'

'Hush, now' the stern voice sounded like chorus of four screechy asthmatic women, 'calm down, child. It would have been over sooner, had I not noticed your lips. (Dean's nearly limp hand had crawled up to clutch at the side of her revolting bosom, while his greedy mouth tugged on her breast, feeding on her blood, infant-like.) Your lips are too tempting. And you are majestic. Revenge has never been so sweet. I wish I could keep such a fair creature as a pet. But die you must, little one. Everyone agreed to that rule.'

'God, if you're out there,' Dean thought, 'please help me.'

Of course, the creature heard Dean's prayer as well. And she was livid. Flinging him onto his back, she swiped at him several times, tearing his lips and cheeks apart. His chest was completely 'ribboned' and the mattress was soaked and crimson. Dean felt himself go numb. 'Let this be it' he thought 'Let me die.' And despite everything fading to darkness, that fucking erection didn't go away….

THE END … For now, anyway.

A/N: If you hate this story, I won't blame you. It's kind of disturbing, I know. If you don't wish me to continue with the rest of this story, I completely understand. It's not a long fic, just three or four chapters, at the most. If you leave a review (any kind) I will smish you, in gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unbetaed, so apologies for any mistake.

Chapter Two

Dean woke up in a daze, crusty eyes trying valiantly to open up. The obnoxiously bright sunlight pouring in through the windows indicated that day had broken. Dean just lay there for a few seconds before he realized that he was naked and uncovered by any bed clothes. That's when he remembered. Events from the night before came flooding back to him. Dean jumped out of bed, shaking limbs not cooperating, fear and repulsion gripping him. He stood there staring at the bed, dumbstruck. There was not a single drop of blood in sight. Dean looked down at his chest. Nothing…not even a scratch. Dean ran into the bathroom and stared at the too small mirror it provided. His face was flawless. In fact, he looked beautiful.

"What the fuck?" he said the words without even meaning to. The reflection looked like him but … better. On any other day, Dean would have stood there staring lovingly at his reflection, jokingly making a Zoolander face, winking at himself and blowing kisses. Once, when he was a teenager, dad caught him kissing the mirror. Dean, being Dean, simply smirked and said "Thank you for my genes." Dad had laughed that crinkly-eyed laugh that Dean loved so much and rarely got to see. He had even shocked Dean by bantering. He'd cautioned Dean to wipe the mirror next time, before diving in for a kiss. Men were notorious self-lovers and Dean was not the first to become smitten by his own reflection. Just the thought of kissing another dude's saliva was enough to ruin Dean's day. But his day hadn't been ruined. Because dad had laughed that crinkly-eyed laugh. Dean thought about that day, and then looked at this devastated man in the mirror, tears blurring his vision. He missed dad. He only ever admitted it to himself. It was good, though, that dad wasn't around anymore. Just the thought of dad finding out…Dean shut his eyes, held the tears in as best as he could. Stop crying like a little child, he mentally cursed himself, pull yourself together. Dean Winchester was no idiot. He knew that last night was not just a bad dream. Winchester's never just dreamed. Oh no, with them, things had to be just a touch more fucked up.

Sam trudged up to Dean's room, hefting his duffle over one massive shoulder. He was still miffed about last night, getting kicked out in the cold because of some floozy. He'd slept on the bed farthest from the door out habit. Sleep hadn't come easily. He had the niggling feeling that something wasn't quite right. Well, except for the empty bed. Sam knocked on his stupid brother's door.

"Dean, open up."

Dean opened to door and stepped away to rummage in his duffle. Sam didn't even spare him a glance. He was gonna feign being pissed off…just to annoy Dean. A set of keys came flying at his head, and had his reflexes _not_ been fine tuned since his childhood, Sam would have sustained a very ugly bruise. He caught the keys deftly in one overgrown paw and turned to gawk at Dean.

"You drive. I'm beat." was all Dean said, still rummaging in the duffle. Selfish bastard, Sam thought, always barking out orders.

"Dry your damn hair." Sam ordered, "You'll end up with a headache, if you don't and then you'll moan about it until _I_ end up with a headache."

"Whatever,"

"I'm walking to the diner. Join me when you're done doing your hair."

"Kay."

Sam glared at him. What the fuck was up with the clipped answers. For a guy who'd just had life-altering sex (Sam rolled his eyes at that) Dean didn't look so chipper.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, concern dripping from his voice.

"Hmm?", still rummaging, back turned to Sam.

"Dean, leave that fucking bag alone for one minute and look at me."

Dean dropped the bag, and turned around slowly to face his brother. Sam looked at him for a few seconds before speaking – in a gentle voice.

"I'll just wait here. We'll hit the diner together. That alright?"

Dean was asleep in the shotgun seat, curled up and looking too young for his years. He'd been quiet lately. In fact, two weeks had passed since that weird morning. Sam had been planning to leave Dean all by his lonesome self and head for the diner, eat breakfast quickly so Dean would arrive late and be forced to eat alone. Then Dean would know what it felt like to be lonely. But when Dean turned, Sam was stunned. Dean looked…Sam was gonna stick to the word 'nice' and go no further than that. There was something else though that left an impression with Sam. Dean's eyes looked…Sam didn't want to use the word fearful but there was no other way to put it. Sam pegged it down to Dean having a 'hell' moment. He couldn't leave Dean like that. After a few miles Sam started to feel that things were slightly off. The trip to the Wal-Mart in Lincolnville will stay in Sam's mind for a long time. Of that he was certain. Dean's stood quietly and patiently next to Sam while the latter tried to conquer the shopping list. That, in itself, was odd because Dean was never quiet or patient. However, when three hot, giggly, young chicks came fluttering down the aisle, Dean grabbed Sam's hand, huddling close. Sam didn't say a word, content with just eyeballing the girls, who had stopped giggling and were instead staring right back, clearly surprised by the hand-holding. When the brothers got to the car, Sam turned go his big brother.

"Dude, were we in trouble in there? Did they seem evil or something?"

Dean looked like he'd found a beacon in pitch black darkness.

"Yeah…yeah, that's it. They were givin' me evil vibes."

Sam just had to smile at his brother. Dean was a pathetic liar on a good day, but this latest attempt was extremely pitiful. For some reason though, Sam just found it terribly cute. But it didn't change the fact that something was off with Dean. That was better than the incident in Betsy's Bar and Grill. Sam was ravenous and ate quietly, head down, eyes focused on the food. Then, Dean spoke.

"Why doesn't she take a picture? It'll last longer."

Sam looked up at Dean, stupefied.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked, glancing around, discreetly.

"That bitch by the bar." Dean muttered, pushing his fork through his uneaten chili. The cornbread had no bite marks. What the hell? Sam turned and looked in the direction of the bar. There was only one girl there. She was the barkeeper. Hot as hell. Sam turned stunned eyes at Dean, just to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. The barkeeper got away easy compared the next girl who cast greedy eyes at Dean. And it happened the next evening. Sam and Dean had teamed up to hustle some arrogant, rich bastards at a game of pool. Dean didn't talk much and his game was shit. Sam did all the 'heavy lifting'. A blond walked in, hotter than the barkeeper from the before, took one look at Dean and sashayed up to the bar. Sam kept a close eye on Dean, to see his reaction. Dean pretended not to see her, as she sidled up to him. Sam could tell she was intrigued by the hot guy who not showing any interest in her. When Dean bent over to pocket a shot, she reached out and ran a hand over his ass.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off me!" Dean's outburst was coupled with slightly teary eyes and trembling. The girl froze in her spot, purple with embarrassment. Sam had visibly jumped. He had expected a reaction, but nothing this extreme. Up to this point, he had wondered whether Dean was fucking with his head. But, turning down a choice chick like this was too big a price to pay, just to fuck with your brother's head. Bobby listened to Sam's concern that night. Sam could tell, from the tone on the other side of the line, that Bobby didn't seem too concerned.

"It's a witch, if I'm not mistaken. Dean probably…uh, got acquainted with a young lady and somehow pissed her off. This would be the ultimate revenge for a man like Dean. I sure hope he didn't lie to get that girl into bed."

"Dean's a lot of things, Bobby." Sam said, scandalized, "but he's not an asshole."

"I know, son. Just hoping, is all." Bobby's tone was gentle. It was his way of apologizing without actually using any words. And Sam understood. Dean was not an asshole, but wasn't a saint, either. Before Dean got out of the shower, Sam looked through all their stuff, things that they carried with them, as well as the Impala. There was definitely no hex bag planted in a motel room, because they had only been in that town for one day and one night. As opposed to this weird shit that had been happening for a few towns, now. After an hour of fruitless searching and re-searching, Sam got fed up. Where the fuck was that thing? And what the hell was taking Dean so long? Dean had been taking very long showers lately. But this was the longest. Then, Sam remembered the girl. She'd touched Dean. Without thinking, Sam opened the door and walked into the bathroom. The shower door was one of those embossed glass affairs that protected the occupant's modesty from prying eyes. And for that, Sam was grateful. Dean had startled at the barging in, dread evident in his eyes.

"Sammy, you stupid shit." He spluttered, his words waterlogged "You scared the hell out of me."

Sam looked at the blood-stained face towel. Dean had scrubbed himself raw. Modesty, be damned. Sam grabbed the mercifully large towel off the rack, opened the shower door and wrapped the towel around his brother. The running water was ignored for the present. He gathered Dean into his arms and carried him to the bed farthest away from the door. And to his absolute shock Dean didn't protest. Averting his eyes; as much as humanly possible; Sam dried and dressed his brother.

"You hungry." Sam whispered, carefully when he was done.

"Sleepy." Dean whispered, looking up at Sam with very young, frightened eyes.

Sam tucked Dean carefully under the covers. And before he could stand up, Dean was asleep. There was nothing in the first aid kit for over-scrubbed skin. But Sam wanted to apply something to the disturbed flesh. He felt bad, just letting Dean go to sleep like that. But, something told him Dean didn't want to stay unclothed for too long. Sam went back to the bathroom and turned the shower off. Then, he checked the entrances and the salt lines, quickly stripped down to a t-shirt and shorts, and went to bed. But he didn't sleep for awhile. He thought about the old days; Dean taking care of him; Dean bathing him and dressing him…putting up with his nonsense. Sam had always felt indebted to Dean, had always wanted to pay him back… but not like this. Whoever that bitch was, she was gonna pay.

An hour after Sam had fallen asleep, something woke him. It was not a tangible thing, just a feeling that something was very wrong. He jumped out of bed and switched on the lights. Dean's bed was empty. The salt lines were not disturbed. Intuition told Sam; _check the bathroom_. He, gingerly, opened the door. There, sitting on the floor in the dark, was Dean, with the semi-automatic in his hand, barrel trained at his own temple, finger on the trigger. Sam didn't switch on the bathroom lights. He didn't wanna shock Dean. So he got down to his knees, trembling.

"Dean," Sam choked out, "What are you doing, man?"

Dean turned terror-stricken, tear-soaked eyes at Sam. He looked like a child…a very young, very beautiful child.

"Go away, Sammy." Dean spoke with a feeble slur, "I don't want you to see this."

"No Dean," desperation was overwhelming Sam now, shuddering fingers reaching out, "Don't do it. Whatever, it is, I'll take care it. Don't leave me. Don't do this."

"Sammy, please.."

"No, Dean," Sam was starting to sob, now "I'm not gonna watch you die, again. You go, I go. Y'hear me, Dean. You go, I go."

Dean looked at Sam, disappointed, and Sam held his breath for a handful of insanity-inducing seconds.

"You go, I go." Sam's voice was stern, now, eyes venomous, despite the tears. Dean slumped a little, gun- brandishing hand dropping away from his head. Sam didn't reach for the gun. He sat on the tiled floor next to his brother. He thought Dean would need a few minutes to pull himself toward, but Dean weakly burrowed into Sam's chest.

"Sleepy." he said, sounding all of five years old.

For the rest of that night, Dean slept, shrouded by Sam's arms. Sam was too paranoid to go back to sleep. The next morning, Sam had bundled Dean into the car, and headed straight for Sioux Falls. The guns were locked away in the boot. Sam had been driving for two weeks now, Dean having lost complete in the car. Sam sped, like a man possessed. When the reached Bobby's place, Dean was asleep still in the shotgun seat, curled up and looking too young for his years.

A/N: Tell me if you want another chapter. Feedback is welcome. Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, betaed by me. Apologies for the mistakes. Hope there aren't too many.

Chapter three

Bobby was already standing, near the driveway, waiting for them. The suicide attempt had forced him to rethink his 'witch theory'. His reaction to seeing Dean had amused Sam.

"Dean…you look … good."

Sam knew exactly how Bobby felt. Sam stuck to 'nice'. Bobby stuck to 'good'. Both words were gross understatements. Dean smiled (albeit weakly) for the first time in days and dived into Bobby's arms. Bobby was not a touchy-feely kind of guy, so Sam was pleasantly surprised that Bobby regained his bearings and wrapped protective arms around Dean's trembling body. Dean buried his face into Bobby's neck and Bobby could feel the tears. He held on tighter.

"Now, enough of that, son." Bobby's voice was uncharacteristically gentle, "You're here, now. You're with me. Nothing's gonna git at you, with me around."

Sam watched in slack-jawed, mute amazement, as his brother relaxed. He didn't let go of Bobby, though, and Bobby reciprocated. Even when they all turned and walked to the house, Dean was holding onto Bobby for dear life, and the old man didn't seem in the least bit uncomfortable. Sam followed them, hands digging into his jeans pockets, jealousy seeping into his heart, taking ugly shape. They all ended up at the kitchen table, each holding a bottle of beer. Nobody was drinking. Sam told Bobby everything that he'd researched. Bobby added in his own opinions. Whenever Bobby got up to get something, Dean would jump and Bobby would have to squeeze Dean's hand, reassuringly. Dean was behaving like a toddler who was afraid of being away from his dad. When Sam pointed that out, his tone icy, Bobby had smiled broadly at first until he wrapped his mind around Sam's exasperated attitude. Bobby shot him a disapproving glare, and Sam flinched, lowering his eyes.

"We ain't gonna git nowhere, unless Dean tells us everything," Bobby said, staring meaningfully at Dean, "which you are."

Dean knew that tone. There was no room for argument. When Bobby gave an instruction, a hunter followed, no questions asked. Dean inhaled, carefully.

"Tell Sammy to go outside."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam was flabbergasted.

"What is your problem, boy?" Bobby growled, low and stern "For once in your damn life, do as you're told."

Sam, begrudgingly, turned and walked away. When the front door banged shut, they'd assumed that he was gone. Sam stayed in the living room, within hearing range, and listened horrified, as Dean painfully relayed all the happenings of that terrifying night. No wonder Dean wasn't crazy about Sam there. There are certain things little brothers should never hear. Maybe Dean didn't realize it, but the way he was recounting the story, it sounded as if the thing had…Sam didn't want to say 'raped' but that made the most amount of sense. Dean's behavioural symptoms were like a rape victim. Sam had almost completed his dissertation on sexually based offence and the legal system, when Dean had hauled him out of Stanford. Now all that information came flooding back to him. Sam shook his head. He was a bastard…a selfish, ungrateful, self-righteous bastard. Dean was going to hell and Sam was envious of all the attention he was getting from Bobby. _You never gave a flying fuck about the father you had_, Sam berated himself, _why are you getting pissed off about_ _Bobby?_ _Dean needs him._

Sam couldn't believe how lax he had been, dragging this whole thing out for two weeks. He had thought it was some stupid curse. So did Bobby. They'd endured curses before. Some appeared life-threatening. Some seemed to be designed, simply to embarrass the crap out of the boys. But this was not a curse. Sam wracked his head, trying to remember every sexually aggressive female in demonology. He mentally struck out possible suspects, only to put them back on the list because of something he was uncertain about. Finally, he stilled, petrified. Realization hit him like a wave of icy water. He didn't know what this was. Dean obviously didn't know what this was, despite being alone with it for quite a while, and Sam could tell from Bobby's barely audible 'shit', that the veteran didn't know what this was, either. Bobby announced that he was going to go get Sam. Sam stayed where he was. Bobby knew he was eavesdropping. The man didn't get to be a leader in the hunting circle, by being stupid. As soon as Bobby entered the living room, Sam quickly mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. Bobby glowered at him, clearly not in a forgiving mood. He turned and walked back to the kitchen. Sam understood the unspoken instruction. He followed quietly behind Bobby. _I hate myself_, Sam thought.

The coffee table was overflowing with books, old journals and, to Sam's bewilderment, yellowed scrolls. Sam was on the laptop, looking up female demons. He had never heard of some of these demons. Dean was curled up on the couch, teetering between sleep and consciousness.

"Talons…talons…" Sam closed his eyes, concentrating.

"It ain't a Fury, if that's what you're grasping at." Bobby picked up a pencil, underlining something in his notebook. "They ain't the only bitches who got talons."

"Well, how do you know it isn't a Fury?"

"Because, Furies got no sex drive." Bobby flipped through another book.

"Oh." Sam went crimson, feeling very wet behind the ears. The sheer capacity of Bobby's intellect could do that to a young hunter. Sam tried to redeem himself.

"What about a harpy?" Sam's question was met with a low, baritone chuckle from Bobby, his eyes crinkly. Sam (and Dean) looked at him. The boys never got to hear that sound very often. Dean had once said (in an inebriated state) that Bobby's laugh reminded him of strong, hot coffee with lots of cream…the kind that warms you, right down to your soul. The sound washed over the boys, calming them. Sam and Dean (even in his weak state) couldn't help the smiles that tugged on their lips.

"Harpies don't exist, Sammy." Bobby smiled, and Sam blushed, feeling like a child. _I will always stay in the shotgun seat_, he thought, _I'm just too dumb for the driver's seat_.

They had been researching for six hours now. Every suspect seemed to miss one or another characteristic of Dean's attacker. Sam mentally backtracked, to previous hunts, trying to remember if Dean had pissed off any kind of female demon with talons instead of hands. In desperation, Bobby called Missouri and Pamela, amongst other big shots. He didn't mention Dean, but he described this creature as accurately as he could. All the elite said they'd never heard of anything like this before. Bobby mentioned (whispering so Dean wouldn't hear) that the kid it attacked was growing more beautiful. Nope, they still had no clue. But they promised to look around. Sam took one look at Bobby's disappointed visage, grabbed his EMF reader, holding it close to Dean. Bobby held his breath. The gadget didn't even beep once.

"What the fuck?" Bobby thought aloud "What the fuck is this thing?"

"I know."

All three men startled, at the voice of the interloper. Castiel stood behind them stock still, infuriatingly calm.

"It seems that I have scared you with my sudden presence…again. I apologize."

"We'll forgive you," Sam bargained, "if you tell us what the hell this thing is. And what vendetta does it have against my brother?"

"It's a lilin."

"What!" Bobby was beyond pissed that Castiel's fifty cents worth was actually worth just that – fifty cents, "you mean a succubus? We chucked that theory out three hours ago."

"No." Castiel regarded Bobby, with confusion in his eyes. "A lilin is a lilin. And a succubus is a succubus."

"You mean they're two different things?" Sam asked, his voice a lot more gentle than Bobby's.

"Yes, a succubus uses sex as a means to corrupt."

Bobby turned and looked, nonplussed at Sam.

"Isn't that what happened to your brother?"

"Yes." Sam answered, obediently.

"Exactly! But we had to scrape that theory because Dean's attacker had talons. Succubae don't." Bobby said

"Yes, succubae don't have talons. But lilins do."

"But lilins and succubae are the same thing." Bobby argued, exasperated.

"No they're not." Castiel said, voice calm "Early hunters made the mistake of putting succubae and lilins in the same category. Chauvinistic prejudice might have had something to do with that. But there is a world of difference. Succubae are not worth bothering about. They are easy to detect, easy to kill. Lilins are truly dangerous. They are more powerful than most other demons. And old…ancient. The angels call them the bearers of the demon-child. They are the only female demons, who can fornicate with a male demon and birth his offspring. Do you have any idea how wrong and unnatural that is? The offspring are, obviously hybrid…of the worst kind…essentially a new sub-species of demon. But luckily lilins don't care much for humans. They leave your kind alone."

"So what's the problem with this bitch?" Bobby asked, fear seeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Sam agreed "What the hell did my brother ever do to it?"

"Nothing." Castiel locked eyes with Sam, "His attacker is not punishing him. My guess is, she's punishing you. Your killed her mother."

"Who's her mother?"

"Lillith."

For a few seconds, nobody spoke. Castiel looked at Dean. The hunter was so quiet; it was like he wasn't even in the room. Bobby recovered first.

"I thought that was just a legend. So it's all true. Lillith had daughters. She did the nasty with Samael, the archangel, and got knocked up."

"Samael and Lucifer." Castiel said, "Lillith's two mates."

"I heard about Samael," Bobby said "and to speak plain, I thought he was an asshole, choosing Lillith over heaven. But, Lucifer? Lucifer and Lillith had kids together? I never heard of that one. You learn something new every day."

"I remember that story." Sam mused "Aren't the lilins supposed to be dead. They were cursed, right?"

"The rumor about my father cursing Lillith so that one hundred of her spawn died everyday, is not true. She didn't have that many daughters. My father didn't want to hurt her children."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Bobby asked, livid "They are demon kids."

"That's debatable." Castiel confessed "Some of my siblings would agree with you. Some won't. Tell me; what were Lucifer and Samael?"

"What?" Bobby spluttered, before he realized that question had been asked by Castiel, the only individual least likely to ask stupid questions, so he answered "Archangels."

"And what was Lillith?" Castiel continued.

"A demon." Sam piped up.

"No, Sammy." Bobby said, slowly, having finally figured it, "She was a human female. The intended mother of mankind – before she went berserk, that is. Eve was Lillith's replacement. I get it. An angel-human hybrid can't really be demonic."

Castiel was impressed. Sam was furious.

"You don't have to be demonic to be evil. I don't care what category of supernatural scum, your nieces fall into, Cas. I wanna know how to kill the bitch that came after my brother. I wanna know how to kill all of them."

"I can't be certain…angels have never attempted to kill a lilin before." Castiel felt the rage in the room grow.

"You've never?" Bobby mocked, sarcasm in his voice "Well, that's consistent. Tell me something, Cas. Do you guys ever do anything useful?"

"Yes, we give incompetent hunters information on their quarry."

Castiel disappeared a second after that, leaving behind three very stunned people.

"Atta boy, Cas" Dean tried to smirk, looking and sounding a little like his usual self.

_She grabbed Dean's hands in her sharp claws, pinning them above his head. She leaned down, covering his quivering lips with hers, and exploring his mouth with a grey forked tongue. The 'Monica' part of her was not there. Tearing away from his mouth, the creature sat up, taking Dean's cock fully into her body, and pulling him up to nestle against her chest. He was tired and sore. She'd kept him like this, hard and in pain, for too long. She kissed him again, her viper-like tongue sliding down his throat, choking him. Dean screamed into the kiss, trying to scramble away. She flung him down and started to ride his cock ruthlessly. He felt the friction. He felt it and it didn't hurt. _

"_Fill me." she ordered, in that voice that sounded like four shrill women, "Come for me, little one."_

_Dean back arched, violently, off the bed. His orgasm exploded through him, painful and blissful. He shut his eyes; bit his pillowed lower lip, angry at his weakness, hands lying limply where he had dropped them. She leaned forward, bringing her vile lips close to his._

"_So beguiling?" she grunted, "tainted angel…mine forever."_

Dean woke with a start drenched in his own sweat. Sam cradled him, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"S'all right, Dean. It was just a dream. You're fine. You're safe."

Dean looked at Sam's eyes.

"She was supposed to kill me, Sammy. She was told to kill me. But, she didn't. She's making me wait. She's fucking with my head."

"Don't think too much about it." Bobby said, entering the boys' bedroom, carrying a tray "She's dead meat, once we find her. You got my word."

He placed the tray on the night stand. Dean looked up at him questioningly.

"You gotta eat something, son. You ain't eaten all day." Bobby smiled, "And don't complain to me about the taste. I didn't make it. Sam did. I don't even know what it is. Smell's good, though."

"Tomato rice soup." Dean said, pride and disbelief in his voice. He looked up at and his baby brother and smiled. The kid blushed and looked away sheepishly. Dean had actually snorted at that. Sam will always amuse without intending to. Picking the spoon with shaky fingers, Dean started to take small sips. Sam and Bobby were relieved that Dean was actually trying, despite suffering a complete loss of appetite. They decided to be quiet and not interrupt Dean. Wait until he's done. Castiel chose that moment to make an appearance.

"She means to steal Dean. She's obsessed with him."

A/N: It was with great trepidation that I used the analogy of a rape victim. If you find it in any way offensive, then I sincerely apologize. I mean no offence. I thank you for the kind and encouraging words. Ta!


	4. Chapter 4

It's funny how a story seems so much shorter in your head. I just didn't think it will be this long. The end is around the corner, though, I promise.

P.S.: I can't type for shit. Every time I type Bobby, it comes out looking like this – Booby. Thank goodness, for spell check.

Chapter Four

The hunters gawked at Castiel. Well, that was unexpected. Sam looked at Dean. His older brother was starting to tremble. Sam sat down next to Dean putting an arm around his brother. The half-eaten bowl of soup was now neglected.

"You mind running that by us, again, Cas?" Bobby ground out slowly.

"The lilin wants to take Dean away." Cas offered "She's not going to kill him."

"But," Dean mumbled, eyes glassy "Her instructions were to kill me."

"Are you dead, Dean?" Cas enquired, and really, had the question been asked by anyone else, Sam would have laughed. This time he didn't. He did hear Bobby snort, though.

"Doesn't make sense," Dean leveled eyes at his celestial brother, "the lilin is willing to go against her clan just to keep a new pet?"

"The clan is not going to pose a problem for her. And she doesn't want you, as a pet."

Bobby and Sam groaned inwardly. Cas was gonna flummox them again. They could feel it in their guts.

"Why don't you tell us everything," Bobby said, stealing a menacing glance at Sam, which Sam translated as 'shut up'. Got it, no interrupting the angel.

"Her sisters are being hunted down and killed, one by one." Castiel Nobody is going to question Dean's attacker, because they are all preoccupied with trying to escape death."

"Who's trying to kill them?" Sam gasped, horrified, because realizing that he'd interrupted the angel. He looked at Bobby. Bobby winked at him with a mild smirk.

"A demon called Crowley." Cas offered. None of the hunters had ever heard of him.

"Well that's good, right?" Bobby asked him, "All we have to do is keep Dean here until whatshisname kills all the lilins."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple."

"It never is." Sam whispered, in total agreement.

"This property is secured with sidules, which means she can't enter this place" Bobby said, with pride.

"She can enter his subconscious mind. Every time, he dreams, she's communicating with him, luring him."

Bobby shut his eyes. In his mind, he pictured a large, salivating lion closing in on a dark haired, green eyed baby who was still too young to crawl away. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Dean. The boy had decided to lie down and curl himself into a ball. Bobby looked up at Sam. The taller boy was sitting next to Dean, one hand rubbing soothing circles on Dean's back. But his eyes were fixed on Castiel. _Either, I am gonna fuck this bitch up_, Bobby thought, with conviction, _or Sam is._

"If she doesn't want him for a pet," Bobby asked deliberately, "then why in the blue blazes does she need him."

"I don't know." Cas said softly, "All I do know is, if I were being hunted, I would not waste my time pursuing a concubine."

Sam and Bobby flinched at the word. Sam looked down at Dean. Dean's eyes, which were fixed to a spot on the wall, were misting. Dean would have bit Cas's head of talking about him like that. But, now, he just lay there, excepting it. Sam turned back to Castiel.

"Why don't you guys go talk in the living room?"

Bobby knew that was code for 'get Cas the fuck away from my brother'. Bobby agreed wholeheartedly. Sam sat quietly, watching his brother. Whatever Ruby had done to him, was his fault. He had brought it on himself. But Dean did nothing. In fact, Dean was paying for Sam's sins. Sam had killed Lillith. Sam resurrected Lucifer. Sam drank demon blood. Sam was responsible for the whole vessel problem. Maybe if he'd had the colt, it would have helped. But the colt was gone now. There was no way to help Dean.

Sam had stood vigil over Dean, when his brother wanted to take another shower. It was his second shower for the day. Bobby didn't mind. He said, he understood how filthy a person, in Dean's situation, might feel. But Dean was not allowed to take a bathe alone. He might scrub his skin till he oozed blood or worse, try to off himself. Sam had to stand guard. Bobby, having laid down the law as far as ablutionary routine went, beat a hasty retreat. He was going to guard Dean, when he's bathing. This morning had been a terrible downer. Castiel really had a way of pulling the rug out from under their feet. The beast wanted Dean, but Castiel was not certain why. Sam didn't care why. All he cared about was finding to kill her. The problem was there was so little lore on lilins. After tucking Dean into bed (he insisted on sleeping despite everyone's fears) Sam powered up the lap top. After one hour of ruthless searching, Sam stumbled across an article. The headline read: Grizzly find in Concrete. Sam read the article, not believing a single word. There was only one thing he could do. He had to hack the Concrete Police Department data.

"What's so interesting?" Sam inhaled sharply, turning around to glare at Bobby.

"Will you not do that?" Sam put his hand on his chest "Cas doing it is bad enough."

"I'm sorry." Bobby said, placing a hand on Sam's head, not missing how Sam's eyes closed. "So what're yer doin?"

Sam tip-tapped on the keyboard, and a picture came up on screen. The girl was blisteringly beautiful. Bobby looked at the crime screen and winced. Yep, that was grisly alright.

"Shit, she looks like she…detonated. What the hell could have torn her into four pieces?"

"That the girl…who…er…spent the night with Dean. I guess the lilin left her meat suit." Sam whispered, stealing glances at his brother's sleeping form.

"Like that. Shit! It's like the Black fucking Dahlia. Cas wasn't exaggerating. Lilins are…"

"Just like their mother." Sam offered, when he realized that Bobby was too freaked to finish his sentence. Sam knew the veteran was worried about something this bad getting it's clues into Dean. Sam was worried about something else.

"It's probably found another meat suit. You know what that means, Bobby." The old man nodded.

"Every girl who comes to this door is goin to find the business end of a revolver in her face."

Sam left Dean for half a minute. He really needed to go. And he'd been quick. Dean was sleeping, quietly. But when Sam came back, his jaw dropped. Dean was glistening with sweat, some of his shirt torn off, lips crimson and swollen, his lashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks. His body arched, needy and desperate.

"Please," he begged, shamelessly "Let me…I need it."

The wheels in Sam's head started to spin, trying to churn out a way to wake his brother up without touching him. There were certain things little brothers should never have to do. Waking up an aroused older brother from a sexual nightmare was right there at the top. Sam found a solution. He dug around in his duffle, until he found what he was looking for. On the bed, Dean was writhing like a harlot. Sam unscrewed the cap, but before he could fling the contents of the flask on his sleeping brother, Dean screamed 'I love you'. Sam was too stunned to do anything, but Bobby appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the bottle and unturned it onto Dean's body. He woke up screaming, golden skin sizzling and smoking. Dean tore off the remainder of his shirt frantically and wiped the water away from his torso. He looked up at Bobby, forlorn and devastated.

"Help me, Bobby" Dean cried, openly "or put me out of my misery."

Bobby had found just one solution, and he only got hold of it after begging his old pal Rufus for half a day. Rufus had killed what he called a mega-demon, and he'd found this lure in an ancient book. Now they stood at an abandoned warehouse. Drawing the circle within a circle within a circle had been a pain in the ass. They had to use maple sap mixed with salt and about a cup of Dean's blood. In the innermost, lay Dean, in a fetal position, looking vulnerable. Apparently they needed bait. The guys were not crazy about that but they had no choice. Sam and Bobby had a full arsenal of weaponry; salt-loaded guns, blessed bow and salt tipped arrows (Bobby's – and he wasn't sharing). Sigils were drawn all over the two outer circles. Once the last sigil was put in place, nobody was allowed to enter the circle. They sat on opposite sides of the warehouse and waited for a full five minutes, watching Dean like hawks. After that, fear and uncertainty started to creep in. What if this didn't work?

"Hey Cas," Dean called raspily and Sam looked around. Cas was standing right beside him.

"Thanks for popping up." Sam said "Where the hell were you?"

"Looking for answers." Cas intoned, gravelly voice serious, "I found them."

Sam turned to look at him expectantly. Cas didn't speak. Instead he looked at the lure, cocking his head to the side, reading the sigils. Bobby rushed over to there side.

"Any good news?" he gasped, out of breath.

"No, only bad?" Cas said, and went back to reading the sigils. The men were losing their temper.

"Will you mind telling us?" Sam gritted, trying not to show he annoyance.

"This lure is very old. Just about as look as the third generation of humankind" Castiel mused "I'd completely forgotten about it. But it will work. It takes time, but I assure you it will work."

The men felt relief wash over them. Castiel went back to reading the sigils, reliving old memories.

"Castiel, what is the bad news?" Bobby tried to sound as casual as possible. If only, he could smack Castiel into spitting it out.

"Did you notice how much Dean was…glowing?" Bobby and Sam chose to just nod their heads, mutely. "I wondered about that as well. And then I got the answer. She'd fed him some of her volatile fluids, to prepare him."

"To prepare him? For what?" Sam spluttered.

"To except her into him. She's not looking for a bed slave." Cas finally spoke "She's looking for a disguise. She wants Dean as her new meat suit."

Cas looked up at the two men. They were gaping at him. He continued.

"If Crowley can't recognize her, he can't kill her. Lilins don't usually take meat suits because they can't transform into a puff of smoke. They basically try to fit themselves physically into a human frame. The host dies almost instantly. She chose a strong male, with an attractive face. Something tells me, she is going to keep him for a very long time."

The revelation had stunned the men to silence.

"So, did you figure out how to kill her." Bobby asked.

"No, I'm afraid that knowledge still eludes me."

"What's up with you, Cas?" Bobby and Castiel turned to look at Sam puzzled. Sam stood up menacingly tall, suspicion evident in his features, and took a step towards Castiel.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Cas asked, eyeing Sam with surprise.

"You knew what the creature was. You knew that she was obsessed with Dean. Now you know exactly what the creature wants to do with my brother. Where are getting your information from?

Bobby listened, stunned. He'd never thought about that before. He'd never thought to question Castiel. He pointed his revolver at Castiel's head. Castiel looked scandalized.

"I can understand how suspicious that might look." Cas said, sounding as normal as he always does "But your suspicions are ill-placed."

Before Sam could say anything, a loud sound like a thunderclap crashed through the silence. Sam looked at Dean. Dean was sitting up, looking towards the ceiling.

"She's here." said Castiel.

A/N: I finished writing this at 11:03 pm (South African Time). I am too sleep-addled to look through every single line. So I apologize.

Btw: [for those who are curious] according to theological history, Lillith was the original choice of mother of humankind. And the archangel Samael really did boink her brains out. Although, some theologians believe Lucifer joined in and they had an orgy or something. Some don't. I wonder why, it seems like the kind of thing Lucifer would do. Lillith was replaced by Eve, because apparently Lillith wanted to be on top and her husband said a woman on top of a man was abominable (and Castiel's dad wont be happy) but she kept insisting. Castiel's dad got angry and kicked her out. [No, really] The two horny brothers (or just Samael – cant be sure) found her and they did it. Some people call it bullshit and a slur campaign against women.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You people have got to be the most forgiving readers in the history of the planet. I went back and read the whole story just to see if I can torture you guys with a twist in the tale. Then, I realized, much to my horror and absolute shame, that I had been torturing you with my crappy typing. My misspelling were mind-boggling and I totally missed out words. It's cute when Jared rambles and misses out words. Because only Jared can get away with blabbering and being adorable. But not me. I am so embarrassed. That was totally Tara Gillespie of me. How did you poor things even understand what I was saying? I thank you for your support and love, despite my shoddy work. Anyway, for those brave few who stuck around, Dean was lying within the innermost circle. Just clarifying _[gosh, this is mortifying…I am slinking away now, with a beet-red face]_

A/N #2: I didn't get a chance to add a new chapter because I was celebrating my birthday. I am a full seven years old. Sorry to the guys who came looking for a new chapter and didn't find one. I hope this chapter looks like it was written by someone with a brain capacity that is bigger that a newt's.

Chapter Five

Every window and door in the building crashed inwards. Sam dived out of the way to avoid getting skewered by a large pointed wooden shard. Bobby almost got smashed by an airborne steel door. The wind outside was raging, violent and strong. Eventually Sam and Bobby had no choice but to hide behind walls. Sam tried to see his brother. But there was a tornado of glass and metal and wood obscuring his vision. What the hell had they done? They put a petrified prey in the middle of a lure that an ancient beast was meant to land within. And Dean was unarmed. They hadn't given Dean a gun, too scared he might blow his own head off. Now they were regretting that decision. What if it already took him? Sam thought, I'll never see my brother again. Sam decided to screw his own safety in the face and make a mad dash for the innermost circle. The minute he stepped out from behind the wall, the wind died. Sam froze on the spot for a second before squatting and covering his head with his hands. The previously airborne debris was now raining on him like a summer storm. When he was sure that the freak downpour was over and there were no glass shards up there intending to blind him, Sam uncurled himself and stood up.

There she was, standing inside the smallest circle, looking down at a prone Dean. She was huge, easily seven feet tall or closer to that. The grey green creature grunted softly, looking down at Dean like he was something edible. The minute she leaned down to touch him, Sam and Bobby opened fire. They had never put so much enthusiasm into killing a monster, ever before. It was a miracle that Dean didn't get shot by mistake. But, after exhausting all their silver and salt rounds, they realized that they hadn't killed her. They did get her attention though. She ignored Dean for the moment, turned and walked menacingly towards them, gait certain and precise, stepping right out of the circle. Nothing happened to her. The circles didn't seem to bother her, in the least. The hunters were stunned. That wasn't right. It was a trap. She's not supposed to pass through it. Castiel's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no." Sam recognized Castiel's stunned voice. He turned around. Cas was gone. Sam snarled and turned back, cursing the traitorous angel. The beast was coming straight at him, salivating mouth wide open, like she was preparing to take a bite. Sam stood there, having used up all the ammo, feeling stupid and thinking quickly. When she was close enough for him to smell her vile scent, and see her hideous face, he found a solution.

"Take me!" he blurted and the creature came to a halt right in front of him. Bobby never thought he would ever see Sam look so small and vulnerable before, well except when he was a kid. The creature was so huge and broad, and Sam had to _look up_ at her. Sammy very seldom looked up at anyone. And Bobby could tell the boy was freaked. The monster was huge enough to throw Sam over her shoulders and run up a flight of stairs.

"I know you need a vessel." Sam continued, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Sammy no!" the rasping screech came from Dean who was awake, pissed at his bratty brother's stupidity and was making a valiant attempt to stand up. The creature turned, took one look at her beautiful prey at decided his body was way more enticing. She let Sam know by smacking him sideways and sending him flying into a wall. Bobby got the same treatment, even though he was far away from her. Bobby cursed dumb, self-sacrificing Winchesters, as he collided with a wall. Bobby and Sam gasped and groaned pushing away from their respective walls and turning around. The creature had returned to Dean, who was standing now, and the men watched in horror was her back sprouted wings. Huge ugly bat-like wings. Dean had a determined look on his face. Like he was trying to convince himself that he was not scared. The wings unfolded and spread. The monster reached out to putting her hands under Dean's arms and picking him up like a child. Dean's body went rigid. She gathered her prize and bent her knees, ready to take off.

"NO!" Sam and Bobby screamed, as she flew into the air. She had only gotten as high as eight feet up, when a blinding light came flying at her. The monster went knocked off course, still clutching Dean stubbornly to her bosom. Sam and Bobby gawked as they watched the ball of light battle Dean's captor fiercely. The monster was being flung from wall to wall, screeching loud enough to damage a few ear drums. Sam didn't even realize that Bobby had rushed to his side until he felt Bobby holding onto his bicep. The hunters could tell that the fight was taking its toll on the lilin, when she accidentally dropped Dean. She had been hanging upside down from the ceiling and the ground was very far below. Sam held his breath. Even if he broke into the fastest sprint of his life, he was never going to get there in time to save his brother. Dean went plummeting towards the floor, but seconds before impact, he froze. His brother watched in amazement and Dean floated like a leaf to the ground.

The epic battle on the ceiling was still going, but the ball of light was winning. Sam ran up to Dean and gathered him quickly into his arms, carrying him away from the danger zone. It was only when the lilin got flung all the way across the warehouse that they realized the battle was over. She fell to the ground and lay there for a few moments. The hunters watched as her eyes searched and found Dean. She raised a bloodied hand, trying to reach out to him. To Sam's horror, his brother (whom he was still carrying) reached out towards her. The lilin's erratic breathing slowed and eventually stopped. She spontaneously combusted after that, raging wild for mere seconds before the flames completely burned out. All that was left was ashes. Cas reappeared, immediately taking on the task of purging Dean of the filth that he had fed on. he placed a spread hand on Dean's belly, gently pushing inwards. Dean immediately leaned towards the floor, vomiting violently.

"I couldn't heal him, while the demon was alive. As long as she lived, her poison has no antidote."

Sam waited until Dean stopped throwing up what looked like decaying blood. Then he spoke to Cas.

"I was so intent on hating your guts. If you hadn't come through… I don't get it. Why not just tell the truth, Cas? If you knew how to kill that bitch, why didn't you just say so?"

"I did not kill her." Cas said, "He did."

All the men, including Dean who was strong enough to stand, turned around.

"Well, I'll be damned." gasped Dean, sounding like his normal self.

"You already have been, "Gabriel snarked.

"You saved me." Dean said, sounding more surprised than grateful.

"Don't say I never did anything for yer."

Dean smirked his trademark lopsided smirk, thought for a few seconds and then proffered a hand towards the archangel. The archangel looked puzzled for a few micro-seconds before accepting the handshake with a lopsided smirk of his own.

"He told me everything about the lilins, Sam. "Castiel said, by way of explanation "He made me promise not to tell you. He assumed you and your brother might still have some animosity towards him and might not want to accept his assistance. I'm surprised that my brother was capable of killing a lilin."

"Why didn't yer just gank her ass?" Bobby growled "We wouldn't have had to deal with this whole lure trap crap."

"Believe me," Gabriel guffawed "I'm just as surprised as you are. If Michael was around, I guess he would have just told me that I was capable of kicking her ass. But y'know, deadbeat big brothers are complete cunts."

Everybody sniggered except Castiel.

"I am unfamiliar with…"

"Don't ask, little bro," Gabriel interjected, grinning, "Cause you, of all people, don't wanna know."

The brother, Castiel and Bobby were sitting at his kitchen. Everybody was watching Dean with pained looks on their faces. He was eating paella, which they had to buy on the way home because he insisted. There was enough for eight people, but Dean had managed to polish of four servings, and was currently working on the fifth.

"Y'know you're gonna throw up right?"

"Don't care." Came the muffled answer.

"Close your mouth when you chew Dean" Sam said, scrunching his face, in repulsion. Dean immediately opened his mouth making a show of chewing. Everybody, even Cas, groaned and leaned away from him. Dean seemed mighty pleased with that, grinned and just went back to shoveling.

"Castiel, stay here and keep Porky here company." Bobby said, standing up, "Me and Sam need to go have a talk."

The way Bobby said, made Dean still for a moment. He looked up at Bobby. Bobby just winked an eye at him and he relaxed.

"Who is Porky?" asked Castiel with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, that's Dean's pet name." said Bobby, seizing the opportunity, "He loved being called Porky."

All Dean did was narrow his eyes, already plotting revenge. Bobby ushered a crestfallen Sam into the living room. After his immature behavior, Sam had a feeling a long lecture was heading his way. They stood in the middle of the room, Sammy looking at the older hunter with nervous eyes. Bobby looked like he was summoning up his courage. Sam wondered why until Bobby stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man. For a seconds Sam was stunned. He'd never hugged Bobby before. But he had hugged his own father quite a few times. And this hug felt so similar. Bobby hugged him for a short while. But he kinda felt stupid. There were certain things that made him feel sheepish, and hugging a kid who was not in immediate danger sorta made him feel sheepish. So he ended the hug as suddenly as he had initiated it. That's when he saw tears and Sam's embarrassed face. Bobby looked at him dumbstruck for a few seconds, before drawing back in for another hug. A proper hug. Sam held on tight, eyes shut, savoring it, because he didn't know when it will ever happen again. The hug brought back memories of dad. He imagined hugging his father, asking for forgiveness and telling dad that it's okay 'Bobby's taking care of us. You don't have to worry'.

It was two whole weeks before Bobby let the boys leave. In those two weeks, Dean the fornicator got back into the swing of things. This time however, he laced their drinks with holy water just to be sure. It hadn't been easy. Sam had a feeling that a small part of Dean will forever fear the lilins. Before they left, Dean hugged Bobby. As he pulled away, he winked at the older man. Bobby held back his laugh. Big brother is taking a hug so little brother wouldn't need an excuse for a hug. When Bobby turned to Sam, the boy eagerly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bobby. When they eventually managed to get the car, Bobby tried one last time.

"You sure you have to leave so soon."

"Gotta." Dean said, "A guy we know is in danger. We gotta go help me."

"Do I know this guy?" Bobby asked.

"We told you about him. That alcoholic prophet guy. He told us to meet him in some hotel. Said we needed to get there fast."

"Sure hope Becky isn't there." Sam mumbled.

"Oh come on Sammy." Dean laughed. "My stalker could totally kick your stalker's ass."

"Who this Becky and do I need to worry about her." Bobby asked, sternly. Both brothers blushed at that. That was not something they were gonna share with the old man. but they had to say something.

"She's a fan of the books." Sam offered, hoping Bobby would catch the lie.

"Her hobbies included groping Sam's pectoral." Dean flashed a full toothed grin.

"Dean!" Sam shrieked.

"That's it." Bobby ordered "Baby sitting's over. Hit the road."

"We'll miss you too, Bobby." Dean smiled and started the car, throwing it into reverse. Bobby watched the Impala speed down the road, leaving behind a trail of dust, until it was gone. Bobby turned around and looked at the empty house. He felt as empty as the house was. The shrill sound of the phone from within the house brought a humorless smile to his face. He started to walk. Back to the daily grind.

The complete end

A/N This is the second story I have ever written. You sweet words meant everything to me. Ta. Btw, I'm not quiet certain if Bobby ever knew about Chuck Shurley. But for the benefit of this story lets just assume that he did. I bet y'all know which episode immediately follows after this story. Love y'all. Hope to entertain y'all again soon.


End file.
